


Clear the Way Boys

by MintMarzipan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Art, by Caro emerald, ciri will fight everyone, cross posted from tumblr, her girlfriend thinks cute, short but cute, title from the song absolutely me, witcher ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMarzipan/pseuds/MintMarzipan
Summary: Ciri will fight everyone, because she is very bi, and angry. Also Cerys totally thinks it's hot, regardless of what she says.





	Clear the Way Boys

Ciri blinked at Cerys in surprise, before bursting out laughing. Cerys hissed out “This isn’t funny! My idiot brother wants to fight you. For my honor. Before all of Skellig at that.” Ciri felt a little bad about laughing, but it was quite funny to be frank. She and Cerys had been together for the last few months, not that anyone but Ciri’s parents knew. Ciri had often found herself sneaking into Cerys warm in embrace at night, and finding hidden nooks to kiss her in the last few months.

“I’m sorry I laughed, but you have to admit this is quite the, hmm, predicament. I know you wanted to keep this quiet, given my dead status and all, but honestly. That’s already the worst kept secret in all of Skellig. Can’t I just fight him, and let people think what they will?” she asked, cocking her head. Ciri didn't really think Cerys would agree, being almost as stubborn as herself but a girl could try.

“You really wanna fight my meat headed brother for my honor?” She asked in exasperation, which was fair to be honest. Ciri grinned and nodded emphatically, always up for a fight. Cerys sighed again and to Ciri’s surprise she acquiesced. “Alright, I suppose there are worse ways for Elders to find out about us. Gods, think about how surprised my father will be.”

 

* * *

 

The fight was to take place at noon, in the middle of the little town that sat below Kaer Trolde, and despite the fight having only been announced the day before it seemed like half of Ard Skellig had showed up. Ciri herself had arrived about half a hour before noon, mingling and learning what the odds on the fight were. She may or may not have placed a few discrete bets in her favor.

Hjalmar had arrived only a little after Ciri and had spent it all crowing about his forthcoming victory. She knew this because about ten minutes after he had shown up, he had greeted her with a warm clap on her back and asked her if she was here to see him win. Ciri hadn't even needed to respond as he was swiftly distracted by his cohorts, all equally jubilant.

Geralt waded through the crowd over to her, calling her name in greeting. When he reached her, he had to speak louder then normal to heard. “Hjalmar is waiting if you're ready to go fight him.” He paused, then added a quick “Have fun. I'm going to go find Yen, since I somehow doubt you want your old man hovering.” Ciri shot him a quick grin, nodding her head in agreement.

“I love you but shoo. Go find Mama then.” At that, he turned, lazily waving a hand in farewell and working his way back through the crowd. Ciri did the same, but instead heading to the middle of the throng. In the middle a somewhat misshapen circle had formed, where her opponent stood.

Cerys was there too, standing at the edge of the little circle, arms crossed. Even scowling, she was utterly breathtaking, and Ciri was once again overwhelmed with that strange rush of sheer love and affection that she alway had when she looked at her. Ciri had fallen hard and fast for that beautiful women and she found she couldn't regret a moment of it.

In the middle Hjalmar waited, scanning the makeshift arena, resting his forearms on his great sword. Ciri couldn't fully suppress a wicked smirk as she stepped forward to face him. For a few moments it clearly didn't register, his brow furrowing in confusion. Then slowly a look of horror dawn on his, mouth dropping open to form a neat ‘o’. Her smirk turn into a delighted grin, showing far too many teeth. The crowd had quieted down enough as they figured out who she was for her to hear him curse.

“Well, hell. I'm fucked, aren't I?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lovely art of Melasaik. You can find the post here: http://melasaik.tumblr.com/post/171939726510/because-sometimes-all-you-need-are-some-gay-girls


End file.
